


Nowhere

by celeh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeh/pseuds/celeh
Summary: 神不作夢，神的夢是真實，或是預言。Loki夢見自己在墜落。





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

神不作夢，神的夢是真實，或是預言。

Loki做了一個夢，他夢見自己在墜落，從哪裡墜落他不記得了。

晚上再告訴母親，母親說神不會做夢，這可能有點重要。

Loki從大床上起身，搖醒Thor，他們今天要在Frigga的書房待上一整天，今天是母親答應他們要開始教他們魔法的日子。

『每個人都有強大而獨特的力量，但首先你得要學習控制它而不是使用它。』

在母親的引導之下Loki成功的將魔力凝成光球。

砰！Thor看到弟弟成功而穩定的光球心一急把手裡蘊含雷電還不成形的力量給壓爆了，Frigga眼明手快的一個手勢，將失控的能量具象化變成一片片細緻的冰晶落在兄弟二人身上，阿斯嘉向來四季如春從未有嚴寒風雪，Loki入迷的看著冰晶，手中的光球早在Thor出狀況時給嚇沒了，他好奇的伸手去接，冰晶在手掌融化的速度沒有想像中快，跟哥哥比速度差遠了，他歪頭帶著一點困惑，Thor轉過來把暖的灼人的手覆蓋他手心上的冰晶，冰晶立刻化了，Thor對他咧嘴一笑。

那天Thor連凝聚光球都還沒學會，但是Loki已經可以製造出小範圍的冰晶了。

 

Loki想起來墜落這個夢是在幾天後。

他跟著Thor去玩，Thor和他比賽爬樹，Loki爬的很高的時候，母親喊他們去喝茶，Thor無畏的看準高度，將矮一截的樹枝當施力點跨步跳下大樹，但是Loki太急切的想贏，他爬的太高了，他發現自己卡在太高的地方進退維谷。

就像那時候一樣。

像他坐在金色的寶座上，太高了，他下不來。

Loki有點閃神，覺得好像有什麼東西出現裂縫，此時Thor站在樹下喊著要Loki跳下來。

Thor伸出手臂平舉，要Loki跳下來，他會接住他，他永遠都會。

永遠。

Loki整張臉皺在一起，一點點淚光在他眼底打轉，他拼命的想有沒有其他方法可以下去，他直直看進Thor的雙眼，是藍色的，好像有一隻又不太像，Loki眨眨眼，Thor的眼睛是天空色的。

我會接住你，永遠。

Thor堅定的宛如宣誓登基。

永遠。

Loki看著Thor眼底的天空，躍下。

瞬間，Loki想到那個關於墜落的夢境。原來是指這個，原來是這種感覺。

砰！Thor穩穩接住他。

不怕，Thor會接住他。

他說永遠都會。

 

 

 

 

 

\---tbc


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

騙子。

Loki發現自己正墜落，他看著Odin的金色眼罩越來越小，他聽著Thor悲痛欲絕的大喊越來越微弱，他閉眼感受腦中一次又一次的響起Thor那時候說的「我永遠會接住你」，Loki覺得哥哥終究是沒搞清楚永遠是什麼，他一直是他們之中更聰明的那個，所謂的always其實就跟never是一樣的意思，believe裡面終究藏著一個lie。

 

其實Loki後來又做過幾次關於墜落的夢，一次是在哥哥登基前幾天夜裡。

那時Thor早就不和他一起睡了，他被深淵般墜落驚醒，一個人坐在偌大的床上警戒的環顧四周，沒有人。

敲門聲突兀而輕巧的響起，驚得Loki差點從床上跳起來，三下輕一下重，是他們兄弟的小暗號，年幼時的王子活力驚人，常鬧到深夜也毫無睡意，他們總會在Frigga輕敲房門時趕快躺好緊閉眼睛裝睡，後來他們就發明了自己的小暗號讓對方知道敲門的是誰；Loki理理思緒從床上起身，一臉了然的看著Thor探頭進來，「你還沒睡嗎？」

Loki雙手抱胸看著過幾天即將登基的阿斯嘉未來的王，「你說呢？」Thor走進他房間，逕自找了弟弟身邊的位子坐好，「Loki」

他歪過頭和他對看，但Thor卻不再開口，Loki不記得後來他們有沒有說話、說了什麼，也可能什麼都沒說，只是互道晚安，但是Loki卻記得那天哥哥抱著他說My brother的語氣和擁抱時幾乎要灼傷人的溫度，即便他連他們有沒有擁抱都不太確定，但是強烈的感官記憶卻也不容否認。

Loki猜想自己應該不會是像小時候那樣從樹上掉下來了，畢竟他已經長大，大得已經沒有爬樹的理由，但是他還是記得這個夢，他就像在等，等自己什麼時候會墜落。

直到他發現人生最大的謊言，他所有的一切都在毀壞，就是這個了，他想，他的心在墜落，像被人狠狠的剜出心臟，被他又敬又怕的父親，被他最深愛的哥哥，被他最珍視的母親，被始終不喜歡他的阿斯嘉人。他覺得好冷，全身像墮入冰窖一般的麻木，但是他是霜巨人，他不是神族，他死後不能入英靈殿，不是因為他是魔法師不像戰士那般英勇，是因為他本來就不夠格，他是怪物的小孩。

沒有人接住他。

騙子。

比邪神更會說謊，更狡詐的一群人。

Loki任思緒漂流，英靈殿，他想到這個，好像有什麼裂開了一點，誰在英靈殿？

 

 

\--tbc


	3. Chapter 3

這不對勁。

Loki猛然睜開眼睛，這裡不是阿斯嘉，他盯著船艙的天花板，Thor在他身邊睡得很沉，一隻手臂還橫亙在他胸前，壓得他喘不過氣。Loki覺得自己好像夢到了什麼，是墜落，但是比以往的更深沉，有比諸神黃昏更大的事情要發生了。

「Loki？」Thor看著弟弟起身。

Loki沒理他，逕自開門走出寢室，他得釐清這個夢是什麼。他一腳踏空，感覺像被中庭法師憑空墜落三十分鐘時的那種感覺，但這次他只是踏空一個台階，迎面而來是一片花海，腳下有幾株白色的花朵被他的靴子踩壞了，Loki警戒的環顧四周，他發現它背後的門不見了，Thor也不見了，這裡是母親在宮中親自打的小花園。

Loki蹙眉，討厭他的人很多，但能在不讓他發現就把他送到幻象裡的人並不多，他熟捻的穿過小路，他知道前面是母親喝茶的地方，右手垂在身側，他感受到匕首從袖中滑到手心的重量。

「Loki，我的寶貝，快過來。」是Frigga。

「Loki，你去哪裡了？我們找你找好久。」是Thor低沉的嗓音，Loki不由自主看向他天空色的雙眼。

 

雙眼。

Loki一陣警醒，誰不知道他哥哥才被他們剛認親不久的大姊弄瞎了一隻眼，騙他來的人也太不認真了，隱約看Thor理應受傷的那隻眼還是異色的。Loki微微笑，也好，看看對方想耍什麼花招。

他舒服地坐在屬於他的位子上，看著母親溫柔的遞茶杯給他，他接過不語，Thor再次開口，他看起來很憂心忡忡：「brother你去哪裡了？」

Frigga的金色髮辮一如以往，Loki留戀的多看幾眼，即便只是幻象，只是幻象，Loki在心中惡狠狠地提醒自己，「nowhere.」他還真的哪也沒去，他開個房門就掉進來了。

「Knowhere? 你在說謊，brother，我沒看到你。」Thor眼神佈滿憂傷。

「別說這些了，要不要吃這個，Loki？」Frigga遞出點心，Thor一邊喊我要一邊伸手去搶，Loki氣結，就算是個騙局這種事情也不能輸給哥哥，他也伸手去奪，他們就像孩提時代一樣鬧在一起，Frigga笑著看他的大男孩們。

Loki被Frigga差遣去摘花園裡的花，Loki心中冷笑，終於要出手了嗎？他獨自走向花園深處，摘了兩朵母親要求的花，這種花香氣甜美馥郁，很難栽種，幾百年才長出幾個花苞，只會在傍晚開花，日落即謝，即便有花苞也不一定會開，也不一定什麼時候會開，這種花也是最好的藥草，能治癒一切。

回到小茶几時，Thor已經不見了，只剩下眾神之母獨自坐在桌邊，「所以...？」Loki信步靠近，還是有些警惕，同時也有些猶豫，如果敵人變成原樣最好，他不願對他母親動手，即便是幻象也不願意。

Frigga伸手接過他的花，摘下花瓣放在茶杯裡，「我讓Thor先回去了。」

「你是誰？」

「我是你的母親。」

「少騙人了，玩這麼久不無聊嗎？」

Frigga眼神依舊溫柔，「你，Loki，永遠是我的寶貝，我養育千年的孩子，不論你身上流什麼血，我都是不願見你受傷流血的母親。」

Loki不置可否，Frigga想靠近他，被Loki側身閃過，「我的孩子，你很聰明，你看不出來這裡是哪裡嗎？」

剎那間天崩地裂，Loki一陣茫然，畫面如雪片般湧上。

第一次從樹上墜落。

第一次和哥哥一起去狩獵。

第一次成功發動魔法陣。

第一次聽哥哥說我愛你，my brother。

第一次死去。

第一次墜下彩虹橋。

第一次瞥見Thor手臂內側的Loki RIP是在哥哥進入他的時候。

然後，

在哪裡？

在船上。

阿斯嘉呢？

諸神的黃昏。

阿斯嘉呢？

Valkyrie帶走了，他們很安全。

Thor呢？

說他是全宇宙最爛的弟弟。

然後呢？

大家都死了。我死了。

這是哪裡？

英靈殿。

 

 

「啊啊啊啊啊——」Loki覺得自己大腦正在超載，他抱著頭跪在地上，Frigga憂傷的跪在他身側，伸手攬住孩子的後頸，讓Loki的頭靠在自己肩上。

「噓—噓—沒事了，你很安全，那些都只是你的記憶而已，我的寶貝，你在記憶中停留的太久了，我必須在你消散之前將你喚醒。」

「他...」Loki喘著氣，Frigga輕撫他的後頸，忍不住泛起微笑，「我一直很想再和你們兄弟喝喝茶，我就順便偷偷把他帶來了，你哥哥很安全，他不屬於這裡。」

Loki鬆口氣，他回復神智後發現自己的手變成藍色的，佈滿花紋，他很驚慌，想從母親身邊退開，「不不不不....不可以...」他不能在母親面前變成怪物的樣子，不能。

Frigga微微鬆開手臂，但仍然堅定地勾住他的頸項，她看著她孩子艷紅的雙眼，「我永遠以你為榮，Loki，不論你是什麼樣子。」

「母親...」Loki覺得眼角濕濕的，他不知道自己到底是誰，他不知道自己該怎麼辦，「我很抱歉....」

「不，你救了好多阿斯嘉子民，我和你父親都很驕傲，你父親親口說的，他說這就是他的孩子們，他很愛你，只是他從不說出口。」Frigga抬手將泡在茶杯中的花瓣取出，沾在Loki的頸上，她在為他治傷，「你會好好的。」

Loki覺得身體出現異樣，他覺得他的五臟六腑在燒灼，「你還不屬於這裡，你得回去。」Frigga的眼神堅毅又不捨

Loki無助的搖搖頭，他不要，他好累，他想休息，他想留下來，Frigga凝視著他，淚在眼眶中打轉，她知道她的孩子因為與眾不同而受了很多傷，但是她希望他可以活下去，她的孩子只是需要被理解和被愛，就像每一個孩子一樣。Loki覺得自己的意識在潰散，像有人將他往後扯，他開口像要說什麼，言語於他根本探囊取物，但此時他一個字也說不出口。

「我也好想你，」Frigga溫柔的回應他未曾說出口的話，「去幫助你哥哥，他需要你。」宇宙之大，那是他的孩子唯一能待的地方，作為一個母親，她再了解不過；Loki的形體瞬間消散，只留下一點一點冰晶。

 

 

 

\---tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Thor從夢中驚醒，他做了一個很美好的夢，夢中他和母親、和弟弟共同度過了一些時光。  
但是神不作夢，神的夢是真實，或是預言。  
他允許自己晚上再來思索這件事情背後的可能性，但是他不允許自己抱持希望，那太痛了。

他從床上一躍而起，戰爭後他帶領阿斯嘉人找到一顆無人星球，他們重新建立一切，再一次把他們的國家稱為阿斯嘉，他們不會倒下，阿斯嘉不是一塊土地，而是一群人，這群人在的地方，就是阿斯嘉。

新的星球溫暖宜人，他們很多東西得從頭開始，中庭失去的不比阿斯嘉少，他不願麻煩別人，這或許是神族的驕傲，即便是從頭開始也要自己來。阿斯嘉人本想優先重建宮殿，只要能重建他們心中最重要的所在，那就是阿斯嘉人重新再站起來的證明，但被他們的新王否決了，毫無置喙的餘地，新王要求先安置人民，在他的子民安居樂業之前，他都會和大家一起吃住工作。

 

Thor睡不太著，中庭的人說時間會帶走一切，但是這些短短的年歲之餘他的神生僅如白駒過隙，他沒有一天能順利入眠，他沒有一天能停止想念他的兄弟，即便是在重建的時候，也會總有一個困頓的瞬間讓他想：如果Loki也在就好了，他一定有辦法；那樣一個瞬間是在心上插滿細針的疼痛，讓人呼吸一窒，他想知道他的兄弟在呼吸停止之前是不是比這個更痛？

今天有點想得太多了，Thor自嘲的扯扯嘴角，大概是那個夢的緣故。他的意識逐漸滑落，昏沉中他聽到三下輕一下重的敲門聲，和一股淡淡的甜美花香，他好像想起了什麼，有件很重要的事情，但是他抓不回自己潰散的意識，沉沉睡去。

 

Loki突然有點害怕，他想到哥哥在薩卡星上和他說過的話，那種萬箭穿心其實比Thanos捏死他更疼痛百倍，他一直肆無忌憚鬧是他的惡作劇天性，他知道自己是在試探Thor什麼時候會放棄他，但是當事情真的發生了，他又突然覺得自己無法承受。

說不定阿斯嘉根本不需要他，又何苦回來往自己臉上貼金呢？

三下輕一下重。

說不定阿斯嘉沒他過得更好，大家看到他都厭惡至極不是嗎？

不知道他睡了沒。

深夜的阿斯嘉寂靜無聲，Loki突然有點氣惱，說不定他哥哥早交了一百個中庭女友，把他遺忘在薩卡星的垃圾堆裡，他堂堂邪神有什麼好怕的，就算Thor在跟男人女人共赴雲雨他也要把哥哥嚇到做不下去。話雖如此他仍舊輕手輕腳的開門，他看見Thor獨自一人在床上，呼吸很沉，他才不會承認自己偷偷鬆了一口氣。

Loki動手施了點小法術確保Thor睡得很好，他興致盎然地東翻翻西看看，但其實Thor的寢室比以往在阿斯嘉宮殿時更無趣，大桌子上面放著成堆的資料，都是重建工程用的，一張和書桌搭配的椅子，還有一張Loki最喜歡的藤製躺椅，那張椅子長得和宮殿中他最喜歡的那張長得一模一樣，是Thor在前幾年深夜無眠時一點一點做完的，他必須做點什麼來排解他內心的痛苦，在他痛得發瘋之前。Loki本想裝的自己毫不在乎，東摸西摸之後終於還是站在Thor床前，他看著他成熟而強大的哥哥，阿斯嘉的新王，忍不住伸出食指描繪他的輪廓，Loki站累了就盤腿坐在床的一角，他靜靜的看著幾年不見的兄弟，他抿著薄唇壓抑想哭的衝動。

 

Thor多年以來第一次睡得這麼安穩，他在慣常的時間逐漸清醒，他覺得自己身上好像蓋著什麼東西。

「你最好不要亂動，否則我剛整理好的資料又全混在一起了。」

Thor倏地從床上彈起來，這個聲音他再熟悉不過，「啊啊啊－就說不要動啊！」他看見眼前穿著墨綠色常服的弟弟正在氣惱的壓著一堆他昨天沒弄完圖紙，是重建工程用的，「你這些圖也不會分類放好，我幫你整理一晚上了，你到底都怎麼做事的啊，搞得亂七八糟...」

「brother...」Thor站在床上由上而下的盯著他失而復得的珍寶說不出一個字

Loki被他看的渾身不對勁，索性一個彈指讓圖紙全都消失，又弄亂了，關他什麼事，叫偉大的陛下自己弄啊！他悠哉的半倚在他最喜歡的藤椅上，姿勢就像他們在寢宮裡共度的每一個閱讀時光，通常是他閱讀，Thor在旁邊看他讀。Loki被他看的惱了，這麼大個人說不出一句話，他從椅子站起身，雙手防衛的抱胸，如果他這個蠢哥哥再說不出一個字他就要走人了，Thor突然跳下床，將Loki緊緊抱在懷裡，「Loki...」

「呃... surprise?」Loki不是很會應對這種過度親密的情感交流，他只會用笑容用嘲諷掩蓋他最真實的情感和渴望。Thor覺得Loki就像開在荊棘裡的花，恣意而孤傲的綻放著，吸引著人們不顧一切的前往，卻終究都扎死在周圍的荊棘上，Loki已經不記得身邊沒有荊棘的日子，荊棘是他的武裝，是他舌尖的謊，是他保護玫瑰的方法，即便他再如何孤寂，他也不會撤下，也不知道如何撤下這些荊棘。

Thor抱夠了就稍微撤身攬著弟弟的後頸，他激動的說不出話，仔細的看著弟弟的眉眼和五官，深刻的彷彿要將它刻在心上，「我以為...你...」

弟弟聳聳肩，「英靈殿不收霜巨人。」他注意到Thor異色的眼珠，沒看見眼罩，受傷那隻眼看起來也只留下扭曲的疤痕，「眼睛誰給的？他不知道你藍眼嗎？送個棕色的幹嘛？」

「噢，是小兔兔給我的，他是我認識的一個朋友...」Thor笑了，天知道他有多想念Loki這個嫌棄的說話語氣

「什麼小兔兔？阿斯嘉人都快餓死了你還養寵物嗎？」

「不不不，brother，小兔兔其實是一隻浣熊...」Thor伸手勾住Loki的腰，他們並肩坐在床沿

「到底是兔子還是浣熊？你表達能力怎麼退化成這樣？」

「你聽我說啦...」Thor低頭把臉靠在弟弟的肩頸處，呼吸他身上淡淡的花香，享受每次他開口都有一句反駁或是不贊同的鄙視聲音。

 

 

 

\---fin.


End file.
